daisuki hontou ni daisuki aattaa
by ReiyKa
Summary: HIATUS. Kagamine Rin bertemu dengan Mikagane Len yang memiliki aura dan wajah yang sama dengannya. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, keduanya mulai tertarik.
1. Chapter 01

haloo. saya adalah orang baru disini dan ini adalah karya saya yang pertama.

etoo... agak kurang ngerti gimana formatnya, tapi saya akan terus belajar.

terus, mungkin ini akan jadi cerita yang cukup panjang dan saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

yah, ini vocaloid, tentu saja, ada banyak sekali anggota vocaloid yang hadir nantinya.

udah. gitu aja..

_

* * *

Ichido no Parto. Ichi no Contacto._

* * *

Rin menatap bayangannya. Anak kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang sama seperti miliknya. Anak itu tampak serupa dengannya namun juga tampak sangat berbeda dengannya.

Anak itu tersenyum dan Rin membalas senyumannya. Bagaikan ada cermin di tengah-tengah mereka berdua yang membagi dunia mereka berdua menjadi dua.

"_Kenapa kita terlihat begitu sama?"_

Anak di depannya juga mengatakan hal yang persis sama seperti dirinya.

Rin mengangkat tangannya dan anak di depannya juga mengangkat tangannya. Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, Rin merasakan sensasi dingin yang hangat. Tidak ada cermin di depan mereka berdua. Tangan mereka benar-benar bersentuhan. Setelah itu sekeliling mereka berubah hancur.

Mereka berdua berdiri sekejap mata dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau dan aku... kita..." bisik anak di depannya.

Rin membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kamarnya masih sama seperti keadaan tadi malam. Dia memegang telinganya seakan masih merasakan bisikan anak itu. Anak yang sangat mirip dengannya dalam berbagai arti dan sangat berbeda dengannya dalam arti yang lain.

Mata biru Rin menyipit saat sinar matahari mengenai matanya. Keadaan di luar sudah terang dan Rin tahu apa artinya itu.

Dia akan telat masuk sekolah.

Rin menendang selimutnya, mengambil handuk dan pakaian seragamnya, masuk ke kamar mandi, dan keluar dalam beberapa menit kemudian dengan keadaan rapi. Rambutnya yang pendek masih berantakan saat dia tiba di depan cermin. Dengan cepat, dia menyisirnya dengan sisir dan memasang pita besar berwarna putih di antara helaian rambutnya.

Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Dia sudah tampak sangat manis sekarang. Siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya yang baru!

Saat beranjak keluar pintu kamarnya, matanya menangkap gambaran foto di meja belajarnya. Foto Rin bersama Ayahnya yang darinyalah Rin mewarisi rambut pirang dan mata birunya. Rin tersenyum sendiri dan berbisik dengan lembut, "Papa, aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Setelah itu Rin menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari keluar rumah. Seragamnya berwarna putih dengan model sailor. Dasinya berupa pita merah dan kaus kakinya hitam panjang di atas sepatu kets putihnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang baru buat Rin yang baru saja pindah ke Jepang padahal ini adalah negara tempat dimana dia dilahirkan. Dia dan Ayahnya tinggal di Korea selama ini bahkan sejak Rin masih kecil sekali. Ibunya menginggal saat Rin masih kecil. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajah Ibunya dan Ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan fotonya.

Rin melirik jam tangan di tangannya. Dia sudah hampir telat. Tidak mungkin dia bisa sampai di sekolahnya dalam waktu lima menit dan lagipula kereta bawah tanah pasti sangat ramai sekarang ini.

_Apa aku harus berlari ke sekolah sekarang?_

_

* * *

_

Rin akhirnya memang berlari ke sekolahnya. Saat berada di depan gerbang, matanya seketika langsung melebar tak percaya saat dia melihat anak dengan rambut pirang yang sama seperti dirinya sedang menaiki skateboard.

Anak laki-laki itu juga berhenti saat melihat Rin. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidakpercayaan mereka saat melihat orang lain yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Len!"

Rin melihat gadis yang seusia dengannya berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki tadi. Rambutnya hijau pendek dengan kaca mata hitam diselipkan di sela-sela rambut yang panjangnya cuma sebahu itu.

Gadis itu cantik menurut pendapat Rin. Matanya hijau dan dia cukup tinggi dibandingkan gadis lain seusianya. Dia berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Len itu dengan sepatu bot putih berhak tinggi.

Peraturan di sekolahnya ini memang bebas. Dia tahu itu. Akan tetapi, kalau sampai boleh mengenakan sepatu bot ke sekolah, bukankah itu sudah keteraluan? Bahkan rambutnya dicat hijau. Yang benar saja, dari segala jenis warna, kenapa harus hijau?

"Arra, kelihatannya kita terlambat ya!" Gadis itu tertawa. "Len, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Siapa peduli!" Len melompat dari skateboardnya dan membawanya dengan tangan kiri. "Yang harus dipedulikan itu, penampilanmu, Gumi!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi..." Gumi tersenyum lebar. "Aku kan... hei, Len! Apa kau melihat apa yang kulihat?"

Mata hijau gadis itu bertemu dengan mata biru Rin. Rin sadar, dia yang sedang dibicarakan si gadis hijau.

"Dia mirip denganmu!" serunya lantang. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Hei, aku Gumi. Dia Mikagane Len. Ngomong-ngomong siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Kagamine Rin..."

"Aaah! Bahkan nama kalian mirip sekali!" Gumi menunjuk wajah Rin seakan ada sesuatu yang salah disana. "Seperti main _shiratori _ya? Kagamine Rin... Mikagane Len... Lucu sekali!"

Rin tidak menyukai reaksinya yang langsung menunjuk wajahnya. Mendadak otaknya tidak bisa berpikir. "Aah, sekolah... kurasa kita sudah telat..."

Mata Gumi melebar. Dia kelihatan bingung. Setelah apa yang dikatakannya barusan, Rin hanya mempedulikan soal keterlambatannya. "Kau murid pertukaran pelajar yang akan masuk di kelas kami kan ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kya!" Gumi langsung menarik tangan Rin. "Ayo! Kubawa kau jalan-jalan di akademi Utaunoda! Kau pasti senang ada disini!"

Tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali, Rin dibawa Gumi masuk melewati gerbang sekolah. Melewati pandangan Len yang penuh maksud. Bahkan dari dekat, Rin seperti melihat bayangannya sendiri, di mata Len dan di diri Len sendiri. Yang berbeda hanyalah seragam yang dia kenakan dan model rambut yang dikuncir satu ke atas.

Dia terlihat sangat manis dan tampan, Rin menyadari. Sesuatu dari dalam diri Rin seakan tertarik keluar. Membuat Rin seperti berhenti berpikir untuk sesaat, terpesona dengan Len sendiri.

Mulut Rin terbuka dan dia didorong hasrat yang begitu kuat untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Len, tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang. Pada akhirnya, Rin hanya menundukkan kepala tanda salam kepada Len.

* * *

"Rin, makanan di kantin sangat enak! Kalau kau tidak bawa bekal, kita bisa makan disini!"

"Rin, kamar mandi di Utaunoda itu bersih dan nyaman. Biasanya gadis-gadis akan kesini secara bergerombol dan berdandan di depan kacanya! Hei, nanti aku akan mendandanimu ya!"

_Tunggu dulu!_

"Rin, ini ruang musik. Aku bisa main piano! Kapan-kapan aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu!"

"Rin, ini atap sekolah. Utaunoda cuma terdiri dari empat lantai, tapi pemandangan disini cukup bagus bukan?"

_Bukankah jam pelajaran pagi sudah berlangsung ya?_

"Rin, ini kolam renang satu-satunya di akademi ini. Saat musim panas, airnya terasa sangat menyejukkan!"

_Bukankah seharusnya kita belajar di kelas ya?_

"Rin, ini lapangan basket indoor Utaunoda. Lihat, kau bisa lihat lambang akademi kita di lantainya."

"Rin, duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menonton anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola itu sangat menyenangkan. Kalau nanti ada pertandingan bola, kita harus kesini!"

_Kenapa kita malah jalan-jalan seperti ini?_

"Rin, ini taman milik klub berkebun. Biasanya saat musim semi, tempat ini penuh bunga beraneka warna."

"Rin, ini ruangan guru dan kepala sekolah. Oh ya, aku akan memberikanmu saran, jauhi ruangan kepala sekolah! Ingat itu baik-baik!"

_Itu bahkan tidak terdengar seperti saran_.

"Rin, ingat ini..."

"Rin, ingat itu..."

"Rin..."

"Rin..."

"Riiiiiin!"

"Aku dengar Gumi!" Rin menatap Gumi tidak percaya. Dia sudah mengelilingi akademi ini dari tadi pagi sampai siang seperti ini. Jam pagi pasti sudah selesai. Semuanya pasti sudah mulai makan siang.

"Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan? Utaunoda itu tempat yang sangat menyenangkan?" Mata Gumi berbinar-binar. "Benar kan? Benar bukan?"

"Kita tidak ikut pelajaran pagi," bisik Rin.

"Aah, sudah jam makan siang sekarang, begitu kan ya? Ayo kita makan!"

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Rin dengan nada tinggi. Sudah dari tadi dia menahan rasa kesalnya ini. "Aku... aku seharusnya belajar disini!"

Gumi memiringkan kepalanya. Rin tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otaknya. "Nii-chan bilang tidak apa-apa tidak usah ikut jam pelajaran pagi." Gumi menepuk pundak Rin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yang penting kita bersenang-senang."

Ada perasaan hangat yang mengaliri tubuh Rin. Senyuman Gumi membuatnya jadi hangat. Lama-lama menjadi panas. Dan Rin tahu apa artinya itu, dia tidak mengerti logika Gumi yang seakan dipaksakan itu!

"Ayo kita makan siang! Aku bawa bekal. Kita bisa makan bersama-sama di atap. Kau bawa bekal tidak, Rin-chan?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku akan beli saja di kantin."

Seandainya mereka ke kantin lebih dulu tadi, antriannya tidak akan jadi seramai ini. Rin benar-benar syok dengan keadaan disini. Di Korea tidak ada kejadian antrian berebut makanan seperti ini!

"Kita ini bodoh ya?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Kita dari tadi ada di luar kelas dan sekarang kita bahkan mungkin tidak dapat makanan."

"Hemm..." Gumi memasang wajah berpikir. "Aku ada ide!" Gumi menepuk pundak anak laki-laki di depannya. Rin mengenalinya sebagai anak kelas dua karena dasinya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Apa, bodoh? Kau harus antri!"

"Hei, boleh aku minta tolong?"

Wajah si anak laki-laki langsung berubah begitu melihat wajah Gumi. Mukanya langsung tersipu memerah dan mendadak dia memasang tingkah laku penuh hormat dan kekaguman. "Megpoid! Apa yang bisa hamba bantu?"

_Hamba?_ Rin tidak salah dengar kan?

"Teman baruku ingin satu paket D. Bisakah dia dapat bagiannya terlebih dahulu?" Gumi tersenyum lebar dengan mata penuh harap. Rin mengenalinya sebagai ekspresi imut yang diinginkan.

"Tentu saja, Megpoid!" Junior itu langsung memberikan paket makan siangnya.

"Terima kasih! Kau sangat membantu sekali!" Gumi menarik tangan Rin. "Ayo Rin-chan, kita makan di taman saja!"

* * *

OOS. (out of story)

saya tidak tahu apakah ini teralu panjang untuk satu chapter. tapi yang jelas, saya memang berada di spesialisai cerita panjang.

terima kasih sudah mau membaca. *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

di atas memang sudah disebutkan bahwa nama Rin dan Len seperti _shiratori_ (permainan kata) saja.

apa mereka kembar atau tidak, masih banyak misteri yang belum terkuak dan jari ini masih ingin mengetikkan kata-kata di tuts keyboard laptop.


	2. Chapter 02

lupa _disclaimer_ nih. karakter di dalam cerita ini milik _Yamaha Company_.

karakter sifat mereka dibangun berdasarkan video lagu mereka dan apabila menurut kalian tidak, berarti secara tidak sengaja daya imajenasi saya telah menciptakan mereka dalam sisi yang berbeda.

ceritanya berasal dari imajenasi liar saya yang tidak bisa terkendali dan menjadi tanggung jawab saya sepenuhnya.

etoo... masih ichido no parto. mungkin masih belum berakhir sampai disini.

* * *

_still ichido no parto. daisuki. hontou ni daisuki aattaa._

* * *

Gumi makan dengan tenang dan anggun seperti layaknya gadis manis yang faminim. Padahal dia baru saja merebut makanan orang lain dengan senyuman lebar. Sebenarnya gadis ini iblis atau malaikat? Rin bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Kenapa, Rin-chan?"

"Ah..." Rin sama sekali belum menyentuh paket D miliknya. Bahkan dia merasa sangat tidak lapar.

"Kenapa, Rin-chan? Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka paket D ya?"

Bukannya dia tidak suka. Ini seharusnya milik anak yang tadi bukan?

"Hemm, kalau begitu seharusnya aku mengambil yang paket A yaa.. Padahal menurutku kau akan suka paket D karena aku suka paket D!"

_Bukan disitu masalahnya kan?_

"Yosh!" Gumi meletakkan tempat makannya dan tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu paket A, B dan C supaya kita bisa tahu apa yang jadi favoritmu!"

"Ah..." Rin berusaha menarik tangan Gumi, tapi dia tidak mampu karena Gumi sudah berlari menuju pintu.

"Rin-chan harap bersabar dulu ya! Gumi pasti akan cepat kembali!"

Dan Gumi meninggalkan Rin yang masih terpaku di depan paket D yang terbuka. Seharusnya dia langsung makan saja tadi bukannya diam membisu. Sekarang Gumi akan mengambil paket makanan milik tiga orang lainnya.

Rin berdiri dan merapikan roknya. Ada pohon sakura yang menaungi tempat mereka berdua duduk. Taman tempat klub berkebun tepat di depan mereka dan beberapa dari bunganya sudah sedikit berkembang. Secara keseluruhan tempat ini sepi. Tidak ada orang yang makan makanan disana. Hanya Rin dan Gumi. Mendadak Rin jadi berpikir jangan-jangan ini tempat spesial Gumi... tapi yang seperti itu mana mungkin kan? Mana ada murid yang mendapat hak spesial seperti itu!

Beberapa helai daun sakura yang berwarna merah muda jatuh di atas rerumputan tempat Rin tadi duduk. Dia mengambil salah satunya dan mengamati warna pinknya yang indah. Rin beruntung bisa kesini. Dia benar-benar bersyukur atas itu semua.

"Papa seharusnya bisa melihat hal ini." bisik Rin. Sepeninggalan ibunya, ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah ingin membicarakan apapun soal ibunya. Bahkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu ibunya, ayahnya seperti membuang itu semua. Memaksa Rin melupakan semuanya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan ibunya.

Kejam. Cinta itu kejam. Rin tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak ingin berada dalam cinta yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin terluka. Tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Tidak ingin...

"Aku suka..."

Rin mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Ada beberapa pohon sakura lain yang berwarna pink indah dan semak-semak pohon kecil berwarna hijau segar.

Ada sesuatu disana. Rin tahu itu. Dia bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan panik, Rin segera berlari ke arah semak-semak itu dan melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir sedang berpelukan dengan gadis berambut kuning matahari.

Mulut Rin terbuka lebar, syok dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Len melepaskan diri dari gadis itu. "Sudah cukup bukan, Neru?"

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Rin. Tanpa penjelasan apapun, dia langsung pergi dari sana dengan senyum lebar. Sementara Len hanya menatap Rin lurus dan datar.

"Maaf sudah menganggu!" Rin langsung membungkukkan badannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ini tempat pribadimu!"

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku ini orang mesum yang senang melakukan tindakan mesum di sekolah ya? Jangan bercanda!" seru Len. Dia duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang berarti, 'pergilah dari sini! Aku ingin sendirian'.

Rin tahu isyarat itu jadi dia segera membalikkan badannya saat sudah ingin melangkah.

"Siapa namamu?"

Rin menoleh ke arah Len. Dia memang sangat tampan, Rin mengakui. "Kagamine Rin."

"Duduklah!"

Dia tahu bahayanya bersama seseorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya dan baru saja terlihat kalau dia berpelukan dengan gadis di sekolah. Len pasti tidak akan membiarkan Rin pergi. Itu pasti!

"Maafkan aku!" Rin lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ini tempat favorit milik Len. Aku akan minta maaf kepada pacarmu!"

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

_Eh?_ Rin menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat mata Len tajam. _Dia tidak bohong_.

"Duduklah!"

Rin tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya dia duduk juga di samping Len, meskipun dengan perasaan terpaksa. Gumi harus segera kembali! Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Rin sendirian dengan laki-laki berbahaya seperti Len.

"Rambutmu itu asli?" tanya Len. Begitu Rin menoleh, dia melihat kepala Len sedang disandakan di lututnya. Len terlihat sangat manis sekali dengan posisi itu.

"Tidak!" Rin membuang muka. Wajahnya terasa panas. "Ini asli."

"Mata birumu itu asli?"

_Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?_ "Ya, ini asli. Ayahku juga punya mata biru dan rambut pirang terang."

"Kita ini terlihat sangat mirip ya?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Rin segera menoleh. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Len. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bayangannya di bola biru terang itu.

"Wajahmu memerah," bisik Len.

Rin membuang muka. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat. "Tidak! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja!"

"Tidak. Itu bukan perasaanku." Len tiba-tiba memegang wajah Rin. "Kau berdebar-debar ya."

Ini tidak lucu. Jelas tidak lucu, pikir Rin. Tapi dia hanya membeku oleh tatapan Len. Rin tidak mampu bergerak. Seluruh syaraf tubuhnya mengidentifikasikan tanda bahaya yang mengarah ke Len.

Jemari Len bergerak menyusuri bibir Rin. Dalam sekejap saja, wajahnya sudah dekat sekali dengan wajah Len. Rin segera menutup matanya dengan takut. _Gumi cepatlah datang!_

"Len!" seru Gumi dari belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rin mendorong Len dan langsung berlari menuju tempat Gumi. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin-chan?"

Tanpa Rin menjawab pun, Gumi sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan Rin. Len telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sopan pada teman barunya itu. Gumi melempar salah satu paket makanan yang berhasil dimintanya dari orang lain di kantin, tepat mengenai kepala Len.

Makanannya tumpah di atas kepala Len dan membuat rambutnya basah terkena saus tomat yang ada di dalamnya. Di dalam hati Rin berpikir kalau Gumi ternyata bisa sadis juga.

"Salahmu sendiri karena menganggu Rin-chan!" sahutnya datar tanpa perasaan bersalah.

Len mencolek saus yang ada di rambutnya. "Paket A ya? Kau memang tahu apa kesukaanku."

Rin merasa keduanya akan perang mulut sebentar lagi.

"Gumi-chan, lebih baik kita segera meghabiskan makanan kita. Kalau tidak, kita bisa-bisa tidak ikut pelajaran sore."

"Ah, Rin-chan... kau benar!" Gumi menyerahkan paket yang ada di tangannya kepada Rin. "Yang ada tinggal paket C sekarang. Nah, kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Aku pasti akan suka!" Rin melirik Len yang masih berekspresi datar. Sejujurnya dia takut dengan reaksi Len. Lagipula memangnya tadi itu Len memang berniat menciumnya begitu?

"Baiklah." Gumi menarik tangan Rin dan mereka duduk kembali di tempatnya. Rin berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menelan makanannya sementara Gumi makan dengan santai seolah melupakan keberadaan Len di belakang mereka.

"Hei Gumi," panggil Len. Rin melirik Len yang sedang tersenyum dingin. "Kau memang yang paling jahat diantara semua perempuan ya! Aku heran kenapa anak laki-laki lainnya tidak bisa melihat hal itu!"

"Hee..." Gumi menoleh ke belakang. "Habisnya Len tadi berniat mencium Rin sih! Apa Len suka pada Rin-chan?"

Rin merasa makanannya tersumbat di tenggorokan. "A-pa yang kau bicarakan, Gumi-chan?"

"Kau bodoh ya?" sahut Len datar.

Jelas tidak mungkin kan menyukai orang yang baru saja ditemui untuk yang kedua kali?

"Tidak seru!" gerutu Gumi. Dia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan wajah cemberut. Memangnya jawaban apa yang diharapkannya?

Len tiba-tiba tertawa. Tidak jelas apa penyebabnya, tapi yang jelas Len tertawa dengan lebar. Sesaat Rin merasa jantungnya kembali berdebar. Saat tertawa, wajah Len seakan bercahaya. Lembut menenangkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Hatinya terasa hangat hanya karena melihatnya. Hanya dengan itu saja...

"Rin-chan?"

Gumi dari tadi mengamatinya yang diam saja setelah hampir tersedak makanan. Rin langsung meraih minumnya dan menegaknya sampai habis. "Aku baik-baik saja!"

Len sudah berhenti tertawa. "Memangnya apa coba yang kau harapkan, Gumi?" Dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Lebih baik kalian segera menyelesaikan makanannya. Habis ini pelajaran Haku-sensei kan? Aku tidak suka mendengar dia menggerutu soal kehidupannya!"

Gumi terkikik geli. "Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo, Rin-chan. Kau pasti akan menyukai wali kelas kita."

Len melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi. Walaupun begitu, Rin masih bisa merasakan keberadaan dan kehangatan senyumannya. Saat Gumi melihat ekspresi galau di wajah Rin, dia tersenyum.

"Tidak biasanya Len akrab dengan orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui."

"Eh? Memangnya aku dan dia terlihat akrab begitu?"

Gumi mengangguk. "Len tidak pernah tertawa di depan orang yang tidak dia sukai. Aku bahkan cukup heran saat melihat Len hampir menciummu, Rin-chan."

Wajah Rin terasa panas. "Soalnya aku tadi menganggu acara kencannya."

"Len? Kencan?" Dahi Gumi berkerut. "Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan anak perempuan berambut pirang terang yang diurai ke belakang. Len tadi sedang berpelukan dengannya."

"Perempuan gila!" Rin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas Gumi terlihat sangat marah. "Len pasti sudah kehilangan otaknya!"

"Bisa kau jelaskan dengan lebih lengkap, Gumi-chan?"

Gumi menatap wajah Rin. "Aku malas membicaran orang itu! Ganti saja topiknya!"

Tiba-tiba Rin merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menghancurkan suasana hati Gumi. Seharusnya dia tadi tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal pelukan tadi.

* * *

Kelasnya tidak teralu ramai Rin menyadari. Beberapa diantaranya berrambut pirang dan ada yang dicat. Penampilan mereka sangat 'wow' menurut Rin, cantik dan memukau. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang bahkan ditindik dan mengenakan sepatu bot tinggi seperti layaknya Gumi. Benar-benar sekolah yang hebat. Sekolah tingkat menengahnya saja seperti ini... apalagi tingkat atasnya...

Entah kenapa sepertinya disini penampilan apapun boleh. Tidak ada guru yang marah-marah. Apalagi saat melihat wali kelasnya sendiri, Rin akhirnya tahu kalau Utaunoda ini sangat parah.

Nama wali kelasnya adalah Yowane Haku. Rambutnya panjang dengan warna abu-abu pucat. Rambutnya sangat panjang sampai melebihi pinggangnya dan dikuncir satu ke belakang. Pakaiannya bisa dibilang agak kacau. Dia mengenakan jersey abu-abu dan celana kerja dengan dasi merah. Warnanya jelas merusak suasana ramai kelas itu. Dan saat dia masuk, aura kelas mendadak berubah kelam.

"Anoo..." sahut Haku. "Umm... etoo... anooo...kelas kita kedatangan murid baru... umm... begitu kan... Gumi-chan?"

Gumi langsung berdiri dengan senyum riang. Seluruh anak laki-laki di kelas itu nyengir dengan muka merah.

"Yaaa sensei! Namanya Kagamine Rin. Dia murid pertukaran pelajar dari Korea." Semuanya berseru memuji. Itu malah justru membuat Rin semakin cemas. "Ayo, Rin-chan, kau harus berdiri!"

Rin menuruti perintah Gumi. Dia berdiri lalu menundukkan badannya. "Kagamine Rin_. _Mohon bantuannya ke depan!"

"Hemph, murid pindahan ya!"

"Akita Neru, bisakah kau tidak mengintrupsi Rin-chan?" seru Gumi.

Akita Neru—yang duduk di belakang di sebelah meja yang kosong dekat jendela—terseyum mengejek pada Gumi. Rin mengenalnya sebagai anak perempuan yang berpelukan dengan Len tadi.

"Yang benar saja, Megpoid! Memangnya kau itu siapa berani menyuruhku?"

"Aah... ano... eto..."

"Hah? Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya Neru!"

"Siapa peduli, bodoh!" Neru mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna kuning yang sewarna dengan warna rambut Neru sendiri. Dia gadis cantik dengan wajah sok yang rambutnya sekarang dikuncir miring.

"Umm..." Haku masih saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Rin menghela napas. Dia duduk kembali di tempatnya sementara Gumi dan Neru masih bersahut-sahutan. Kelas mendadak ramai dengan Haku yang bingung antara harus mendiamkan ruangan atau tidak. Beberapa fans Gumi berteriak mendukungnya sambil mengeluarkan ejekan pedas kepada Neru.

_Ini bisa dikatagorikan ke dalam kelas yang **sangat** kacau_.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dimana Len masuk secara tiba-tiba, mengenakan seragamnya yang kemejanya dikeluarkan. Langkahnya santai sekali seakan Haku tidak ada di tempatnya dan keadaan kelas langsung sunyi seperti awalnya.

"Len-kun!" seru Neru yang langsung berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar.

Len meliriknya sekilas lalu duduk di tempatnya sendiri di samping Neru.

"Nee Len-kun..." Neru benar-benar sudah mengabaikan Gumi. "Kupikir kau akan bolos kelas sore."

"Hemm, begitukah?"

Gumi mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan sok akrab dengan Len, Akita Neru!"

"Berhentilah memanggil nama lengkapku!"

"Emm... ano... eto..."

Rin menghela napasnya. Sudah cukup kacau kelasnya. Sudah cukup.

* * *

"Mau pulang bareng?"

Rin membalas tatapan Gumi yang berbinar-binar. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak kalau harus menolak niat baik Gumi. Akan tetapi, selama Rin bersama Gumi, semuanya mendadak menjadi kacay seakan-akan Gumi adalah sumber kekacauan itu sendiri. Walaupun benar, Rin tidak mau menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Umm, aku hanya berjalan kaki pulangnya. Gumi-chan sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga pulang jalan kaki..." Gumi tersenyum lebar. "...bersama Len-kun."

Rin baru sadar kalau Len sudah berdiri di dekat pintu, memandangi mereka berdua. Kelihatannya dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari Gumi dan Len.

"Baiklah," bisiknya pasrah. "Kalian selalu bersama-sama ya."

"Tidak juga," jawab Len cuek. "Rumah kami berdekatan dan lagipula aku tidak mau bersama Gumi teralu lama. Gakupo bisa-bisa mengambil pedangnya." Len mengangkat bahu. "Yah, terserahlah. Aku mau ambil skateboard dulu."

"Siapa Gakupo?"

"Umm..." Gumi hanya tersenyum. "Yah, dia bisa dibilang pengurusku."

Karena Gumi menunjukkan sikap tidak mau ditanya lagi, otomatis Rin langsung menutup mulutnya. Tidak ada gunanya bertanya lebih jauh tentang hal yang sama sekali bukan urusanmu.

Len sudah menunggu di atas skatebordnya di depan gerbang Utaunoda. Bahkan dari jauh dia sudah cukup keren.

"Rin-chan, kau tahu..."

"Apa?"

"Len-kun itu pendek ya." Gumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Rin. Dia lalu berlari duluan menghampiri Len dan mereka berdua bicara mengenai sesuatu. "Rin-chan, aku harus ke supermarket untuk membeli makan malam. Kalian bisa pulang duluan kok."

"Hah?" Belum sempat Rin mengatakan apapun, Gumi sudah berlari menuju halte bis terdekat dan naik ke bis sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar.

"Dia memang suka seenaknya!" Len menaikkan salah satu kakinya di atas skateboard. "Jadi, Kagamine Rin-chan, sepertinya Gumi memaksaku untuk mengantarkanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot!" tolak Rin. "Apalagi kau kelihatan terpaksa begitu."

"Yah, memang sih. Sayangnya aku tertarik denganmu."

Mata Rin melebar tidak percaya.

"Kita berdua mirip kan ya? Apa kau tidak merasa seperti itu?"

"Ah... ya... itu benar." Jantung Rin berdetak lebih cepat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan kecewa di hati Rin. Apakah dia memang berharap Len mengatakan hal selain itu?

"Aku hanya berpikir apa kita ini sebenarnya sepupu jauh. Kau kenal dengan seseorang dengan julukan Big Al? Dia pamanku."

"Tidak," sahut Rin. "Aku tidak kenal siapapun di Jepang. Maaf. Dan rasanya akan lebih baik aku pulang duluan. Aku melihat Akita Neru di loker sepatu. Pasti dia sangat ingin pulang bersamamu, Len-kun."

Rin langsung berlari dari sana dengan cepat. Mata biru Len masih mengawasinya dengan datar saat dia berbelok ke jalan besar.

* * *

udah. habis. terima kasih kepada semuanya *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

nama Big Al disebut-sebut. Big Al itu anggota vocaloid lainnya. sudah saya bilang bukan, anggota vocaloid akan muncul. yang lain akan mendapat gilirannya nanti.

teralu banyak misteri? saya sadar akan hal itu. ada komentar? saya akan senang sekali mendengarnya.

hontou ni... arigatou gozaimasu. *membungkuk dalam-dalam*


	3. Chapter 03

ReiyKa berterima kasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini.

terima kasih.

* * *

still ichido no parto.

* * *

Rin datang pagi sekali hari keesokan harinya. Dia tidak mau bertemu Gumi yang akhirnya nanti mengajak dia membolos lagi. Sudah cukup yang kemarin saja. Dia harus mulai belajar.

Sayangnya pagi itu bahkan Gumi sudah duduk di mejanya. Dia datang teralu pagi hari ini.

"_Ohayo_, Gumi-chan." Gumi tersenyum lebar. Kaca mata berwarna hijau terselip di rambutnya.

"_Ohayo_. Kau datang pagi sekali Gumi-chan."

"Kudengar kau tidak pulang bersama Len kemarin. Benar ya?"

"Ya."

"Hee... kenapa begitu?" Gumi melompat berdiri dan menghampiri tempat Rin duduk.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pulang bersamanya?"

"Kalian cocok sih!" Gumi nyengir. "Kau mirip Len."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Gumi!" seru Len yang muncul di pintu.

Rin akhirnya tahu mereka tidak hanya pulang bersama-sama, tapi juga datang bersama-sama.

"Kalian benar-benar akrab ya."

"Benar sekali, Rin-chan! Karena Ibu Len sudah meninggal dan pamannya selalu jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, Len selalu ke rumahku untuk menumpang makan. Hem, mungkin sejak dari SD ya? Benar kan, Len?"

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kan, Gumi?"

"Habisnya Len, kalau aku tidak menceritakannya pada Rin-chan, nanti Rin-chan bisa cemas kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudnya dengan cemas?" tanya Rin. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

"Pantas saja Rin-chan ingin pulang sendirian kemarin!" Gumi menoleh ke arah Len dengan tangan di pinggang. "Hei Len, kalau kau memang menyukainya, katakan langsung padanya dong!"

Wajah Len memerah. Wajah Rin juga memerah.

Gumi tertawa. Dia mendekat ke arah Rin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Wajah Rin semakin memerah. Len bisa menebak kalau Gumi baru saja membisikkan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

Len berlari mendekati mereka berdua dengan panik. "Apa yang barusan kalian bicarakan?"

"Khusus anak perempuan!" seru Gumi sambil nyengir lebar. "Ingat kata-kataku barusan ya, Rin-chan."

Rin merasa wajahnya panas sekali. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap sekarang. "_Ano nee_... _arigatou nee_... Len-kun." Rin memasang senyum di bibirnya.

Mata Len melebar. "Eh? Aaah... _do_... _itamashite_."

"Hehee... akan lebih baik lagi, kalau kalian langsung jadian saja kan ya?"

Mendadak Len seakan baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indah. "Hah? Tunggu dulu, Gumi! Apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu barusan?"

Rin langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Telinganya masih terasa panas setelah mendengar kata-kata Gumi barusan. Dia merasa sangat senang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

Yang dia ketahui saat itu hanyalah pikirannya mulai dipenuhi dengan bayangan Len.

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa akhirnya aku ikut makan siang dengan kalian berdua?"

Gumi nyengir sambil meletakkan bekal di pangkuan Len. "Aku membuatkan bekal untuk kita bertiga. Lagipula dalam hati kau merasa sangat senang kan, Len-kun?"

"A-apa? A-aku tidak..."

"Benarkan, Rin-chan?"

Rin tidak berani menoleh ke arah Len yang duduk di sebelah Gumi. "Terima kasih, Gumi-chan."

"Tentu saja, Rin-chan."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak teralu berterima kasih sebelum melihat isinya," sahut Len datar.

Rin tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Len barusan. Lebih baik dia segera membuka bekal buatan Gumi, pikirnya. Saat tutupnya dibuka, Rin melihat kilauan warna yang tajam di matanya.

Bekal buatan Gumi ditutupi sesuatu berwarna oranye terang. Butuh beberapa detik lebih lama bagi Rin untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah parutan wortel. "Gumi benar-benar suka wortel ya?"

"Dia itu lebih tepatnya disebut gila wortel!"

"Apa salahnya menyukai sayuran yang banyak gizinya seperti wortel. Wortel mengandung karoten yang sangat banyak!"

Gumi tersenyum lebar. "Kalian tahu, wortel itu bisa direbus, digoreng, dikukus, dan semua hasilnya enak semua. Aku suka kare wortel, salad wortel, sup wortel, _Steak _wortel!" Rin melihat Len membuang muka dengaan ekspresi mual. "Tapi kalian tahu, _cake _wortel adalah yang terbaik!"

"Ehee... Gumi benar-benar suka wortel ya?"

"Tentu saja!" serunya bersemangat. "Kau tahu Rin-chan, laguku mengenai wortel benar-benar disukai para penggemar."

"Lagu?" tanya Rin dengan wajah bingung. Dia memang sudah curiga ada yang lain antara dirinya dan Gumi. "Gumi-chan, jangan-jangan kau ini..."

"Iya itu benar. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku Megpoid, salah satu penyanyi remaja dari agensi Vocaloid."

"Eh? Benarkah?" pantas saja anak laki-laki disini memanggilnya dengan nama Megpoid. "Ternyata temanku seorang bintang."

"Yah, dia memang penyanyi, tapi Gumi tidak teralu terkenal," sahut Len santai.

"Aah, _hidoiiyoo_!"

Entah kenapa Rin punya perasaan bahwa kata-kata Len barusan bukan untuk mengejek Gumi, tapi justru untuk menenangkan hati Rin yang tiba-tiba merasa minder. Rin menarik napas lalu tersenyum. "Aku ingin sekali mendengar Gumi-chan bernyanyi."

"Jangan! Lebih baik jangan!" Len mengayunkan sumpitnya dengan santai. "Kau pasti akan menyesal! Aku yakin itu, Rin!"

Jantung Rin berdegup saat Len memanggil nama kecilnya. Apalagi saat dia mengingat ucapan Gumi tadi pagi.

"Heehee... akan asyik sekali kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita bisa karaoke terlebih dahulu."

"Benarkah?" Rin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menyanyikan semua lagu-laguku! Sebagai promosi, nanti Rin-chan beli albumku."

Rin melirik Len sekilas. Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali kalau Len bisa ikut. Akan tetapi, Rin tidak mungkin berani mengajaknya.

Kelihatannya Gumi bisa menebak pikiran Rin. "Hei Len-kun, kau mau ikut juga kan?"

Len menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia melirik Rin yang wajahnya langsung memerah. Len membuang muka, tapi Gumi bisa melihat telinganya memerah. Dia malu. "Aah, pasti akan membosankan sekali nanti. Tapi kau tahu, akan tambah bosan sekali kalau sendirian di rumah."

"Artinya oke kan?" Gumi melirik Rin. "Syukurlah, Rin-chan!"

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin aku ikut ke karaoke itu, Rin?" tanya Len langsung.

"Ah... itu..."

Gumi tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan senang sekali bernyanyi untuk kalian berdua!"

* * *

Pelajaran sore lagi-lagi diisi oleh Haku-sensei dengan pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang kemarin. Rin berpikir apa jangan-jangan wali kelasnya ini sama sekali tidak mandi dan ganti baju.

Gumi lagi-lagi berdebat dengan Akita Neru yang marah-marah karena Len tidak makan siang dengannya. Len lagi-lagi hanya memandang ke luar jendela dengan raut wajah cuek.

"Kenapa mengajak Len sih? Kau tahu kan kalau Len itu milikku!"

"Haa? Jangan bercanda, Neru!"

"Aku suka sekali dengan Len!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya berkali-kali!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau ini artis atau apa!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Len!"

"Jangan bercanda, Megpoid! Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih mendekatinya?"

"Aku sudah lelah dengan obrolan ini," bisik Gumi. Dia duduk di tempatnya lalu mengancungkan tangannya. "Sensei, bisakah kita mulai pelajarannya?"

"Eh... itu... tentu saja..." sahut Haku-sensei. Tangannya gemetaran memegang kapur karena Neru sedang memelototinya.

"Kalau begitu, sensei, bisakah sensei mengeluarkan si artis pengacau ini yang rambutnya hijau berlumut!" protes Neru.

"Apa maksudmu mengeritik Megpoid!" seru anak laki-laki di kelas. "Megpoid adalah idola kami! Tidak sebanding denganmu!"

"Itu benar! Sana pulang! Buu! Buu!"

_Memangnya mereka ini anak SD apa?_

"Ano..."

Lagipula Rin merasa Neru benar-benar sangat aneh. Kemarin dia memergoki dirinya dan Len hampir berciuman, tapi Len sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Apa jangan-jangan kemarin itu Len diserang oleh Neru?

Rin segera menoleh ke arah Len yang ternyata juga sedang memperhatikannya. Wajah mereka berdua berubah merah. Len langsung membuang muka.

_Yang barusan itu benar-benar bertemu pandang kan?_

Sayangnya Rin sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Akita Neru sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan sorot mata yang tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

Saat ingin mengambil sepatu di loker sepatu, Rin bertemu dengan Akita Neru. Neru sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Rin.

"A-pa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Rin. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan Neru.

"Namamu Kagamine Rin ya? Kau ini orang Jepang kan?"

Rin sama sekali tidak punya ide kenapa Neru bertanya seperti itu. "Orang tuaku memang lahir di Jepang. Aku juga sebenarnya lahir disini. Ayahku pindah ke Korea karena urusan pekerjaan."

Mata Neru masih terpaku pada wajah Rin. "Rambut pirangmu itu asli?"

"Begitulah." Rin tertawa dengan kikuk. Sejujurnya dia tidak menyukai Neru yang selalu berbicara dengan nada datar dan wajah dingin.

"Rambutku juga asli," sahut Neru masih datar. "Bola mataku yang kekuningan juga asli."

Rin lagi-lagi tertawa kikuk. "Emm, ya. Syukurlah."

"Len juga menanyakan hal yang sama bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Biar kutebak," Neru tersenyum dengan dingin. "Gumi pasti bilang padamu kalau Len itu tertarik padamu. Benar kan? Asal tahu saja ya Len itu tertarik dengan semua yang berambut pirang. Apalagi karena kau kelihatan mirip dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah." Neru mengangkat pundaknya. "Yang pasti, kalau Len-kun sudah bertemu anak perempuan pirang lainnya, dia pasti tidak akan tertarik lagi denganmu."

"Rin-chan!" panggil Gumi. "Kau lama sekali!"

Rin melirik Neru. Pandangan Neru ke padanya adalah pandangan benci. Padahal Rin sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Tidak!" sahut Rin yakin. "Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, kurasa hanya padamu!" Mata Neru melebar. "Karena aku tidak akan membuat Len-kun berpaling dariku!"

* * *

* * *

terima kasih banyak *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

maaf kepada seluruh fans Akita Neru karena kesannya dia jahat. tapi, cerita tidak akan berjalan kalau semua jadi tokoh yang baik hati. karena itulah, pilihan jatuh kepada Akita Neru yang memang punya kesan 'sinis-terhadap-rin'.

jadi begitulah intinya. oke. sekali lagi terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 04

lagu yang mereka nyanyikan dipilih secara acak hanya karena musik dan suara mereka di lagu itu terdengar bagus banget!

terima kasih sudah melanjutkan membaca.

_

* * *

still. ichido no parto._

* * *

Mereka sampai di tempat karaoke hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit karena ada tempat karaoke di dekat Utaunoda Gakuen. Sayangnya mood Rin benar-benar kacau sekarang setelah berbicara dengan Neru. Dia benci Neru. Kenapa Neru harus mengatakan hal yang jahat lagi tentang Len-kun? Apa itu salah satu taktik yang digunakannya untuk membuat agar Rin membenci Len?

Rin menghela napas. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Soal apa?" tanya Len.

"Eh? Aah... maksudku... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau ternyata sekolah memperbolehkannya muridnya untuk menjadi penyanyi," kata Rin sambil membuang muka. Dia tidak berani bertatapan dengan Len.

"Ehehee..." Gumi tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin itulah enaknya sekolah di Utanoda Gakuen. Kita bisa bertemu dengan artis favorit kita. Rin-chan, nanti kalau kau ingin masuk ke SMA, masuk ke Utanoda saja biar kita bisa bertemu dengan Miku-senpai."

"Miku-senpai?"

Gumi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. "Hatsune Miku, penyanyi sekaligus artis yang sangat berbakat sekali. Penggemarnya banyak sekali lho!"

Rin tersenyum. Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali kalau dia boleh melanjutkan SMA disini. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan Len lagi. "Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

Tunggu dulu! Barusan Rin berpikir kalau dia ingin selalu bertemu dengan Len kan ya?

Rin melirik Len yang juga sedang memandangnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Rin meraih remote dan berpaling kepada Gumi. "Nee... Gumi-chan, lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu 'Be Myself' milik Megumi Nakajima."

Gumi meraih _microphone_ dan ketika lagu mulai dimainkan, dia segera berdiri dan berpose layaknya seorang artis.

Rin benar-benar terpukau dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Gumi benar-benar hebat. Karismanya sebagai artis yang awalnya dia sembunyikan semua keluar dan dia bernyanyi dengan serius seakan sedang konser.

"Dia memang pintar bernyanyi sejak masih kecil. Kadang-kadang Gakupo dan aku mengiringinya dulu," sahut Len datar. Dia sama sekali tidak terpukau dengan suara indah Gumi.

"Len-kun benar-benar akrab dengan Gumi-chan ya..." gumam Rin. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit di dadanya.

"Yah, benar juga. Walaupun terpaksa. Rumahnya tepat di sebelah rumah Big Al."

"Jangan-jangan Len-kun menyukai Gumi-chan ya?"

Rin kaget saat Len tiba-tiba duduk dengan tegak sambil menatap wajahnya. "Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin sekali kan!"

Lagu Be Myself sudah selesai dan mendadak ruangan itu terasa sepi. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Gumi dengan senyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali! Rasanya aku ingin segera membeli album Gumi." Rin bertepuk tangan sambil menatap lurus ke arah Gumi. Dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi di wajah Len.

"Sekarang Len-kun, kuperintahkan kau untuk bernyanyi!"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Ayolah! Aku tahu walaupun diam-diam, Len sebenarnya memiliki suara yang sangat bagus!" Gumi menyerahkan _microphone_ dengan paksa. "Biar Rin-chan tahu kehebatan Len-kun!"

Len menerimanya dengan pasrah lalu saat dia ingin memilih lagu, tangan Gumi menghalanginya. "Biar aku yang pilih!" Gumi lantas mendorong Len untuk langsung maju ke depan.

Tangan Gumi dengan terampil segera mengetikkan judul lagu. Kemudian dia berteriak dengan suara tinggi, "aku pilih 'Paafuekuto Saakuru' ya!"

Lagu diputar dan Len bernyanyi dengan pasrah. Saat mendengar suaranya, tubuh Rin terasa membeku. Suara Len yang indah diiringi dengan irama melodi lagu yang terdengar manis.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Gumi nyengir lebar.

"Bagus sekali," bisik Rin yang matanya tidak bisa lepas dari mata Len.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja." Eh?

Mata Rin langsung terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan. "Maksudku Gumi-chan... maksudku..."

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tetap bernyanyi. "Tenang saja," sahut Gumi santai. "Aku mengerti."

Wajah Rin merah padam. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menoleh lagi ke arah Len.

"Tapi, Len itu cuma tertarik padaku karena rambutku pirang kan ya?"

"Pasti Akita Neru yang tadi berkata seperti itu," tebak Gumi. Dia tersenyum sinis begitu melihat ekspresi Rin berkata ya. "Neru memang begitu. Dia memang tidak ingin ada gadis lain di dekat Len. Hanya dia yang perlu ada."

Len masih bernyanyi dengan ekpresi penasaran karena melihat Gumi dan Rin berbisik-bisik. Walaupun begitu dia tetap terus bernyanyi.

"Kurasa Rin-chan, kalau memang setiap gadis yang berambut pirang akan didekati oleh Len, kurasa kau cukup jadi satu-satunya gadis berambut pirang yang dilihat oleh Len." Gumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau cukup membuat dia menyukaimu kan? Benar kan kataku?"

"Apa sih yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan?" seru Len. "Aku benci sekali padamu, Gumi! Kau menyuruhku bernyanyi sementara tidak ada yang memperhatikanku!"

"Rin memperhatikanmu kok!"

Wajah Rin memerah. Rin merasa dia tidak akan bisa lagi membantah ucapan Gumi. Karena apapun yang dikatakan Gumi memang semua terasa benar.

_"Kau cukup membuat dia menyukaimu kan?"_

Setidaknya Rin tahu, dia sudah menyukai Len lebih dari rasa suka terhadap orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui.

Lagu selanjutnya kembali berputar. Gumi mengambil mic dari Len dan bernyanyi lagu 'dolce' dengan suara tenang dan ceria miliknya.

Matanya sibuk memperhatikan Rin yang menunduk dengan muka merah. Len duduk di sampingnya dengan gelisah. Gumi tahu, dia sudah cukup mengenal Len. Dan dia tahu persis mereka berdua sebenarnya sama-sama anak kecil yang harus dituntun menuju jalan pendewasaan mereka.

* * *

Setelah mereka selesai karaoke, Gumi dan Len berniat mengantar Rin pulang. Awalnya Gumi hanya menyuruh Len saja, tapi karena Len memelototinya dengan tajam, akhirnya mereka pulang bertiga. Rin justru merasa lega karena dia tidak perlu bersikap canggung. Dia merasa setiap kali berada di dekat Len, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Rasanya tenggorokannya selau terasa kering dan tercekat. Ingin kabur saja dari situasi seperti itu.

Dari tempat karaoke itu, mereka hanya tinggal berjalan kaki ke apartemen yang disewa oleh Rin dengan harga murah. Mereka bertiga, tentu saja berjalan kaki. Bahkan termasuk Len sekalipun yang skateboardnya dia bawa dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku lapar. Kita makan dulu saja ya!" seru Len di tengah jalan seraya menunjuk gerobak takoyaki yang mengeluarkan asap lezat.

"Yah, boleh saja! Len yang bayar!" seru Gumi tanpa malu-malu.

"Hah? Bilang apa barusan?" Len menempelkan tangannya di telinga. "Aaah! Aku tidak bisa dengar apa-apa nih!"

"_Hidoiiyoo_!" Gumi memukul Len dari belakang. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Rin-chan?"

"Eh? Ah, ya tentu saja." Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Sudah jam tujuh. "Tapi, tidak baik makan makanan seperti itu sebelum makan malam."

"Jadi, kau mau kita makan malam dulu?" tanya Len sambil menatap wajah Rin.

Jantung Rin berdegup saat mata mereka bertemu. "Ya, kalau kalian mau, aku bisa memasak makan malam. Yah, belum tentu enak sih. Menurutku bisa dibilang masih bisa dimakan."

"Yeeei! Len, dengar ya, kau itu sangat beruntung karena bisa makan masakan Rin-chan. "

"Kau tahu, mengingat kata-kata itu, aku ingat pengalaman pertamaku mencoba masakanmu, Gumi. Yaah, rasanya benar-benar luar biasa." Mata Len menerawan jauh. "Saat itu aku merasa aku akan terbang ke langit dan tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Ap-ap-apa yang terjadi, Len-kun?"

Gumi sudah menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Len. Senyum aneh muncul di wajah Len. "Hmm, kalau mau dijelaskan secara rinci sih, sebetulnya tidak terjadi apa-apa sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja." Len lalu berjalan mendahului Rin. "Ayolah, aku lapar sekali!"

Rin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. Tekadang sikap Len tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, kadang juga terlihat begitu dewasa. Rin penasaran apa ada sisi lain Len yang masih bisa dilihatnya. Sementara itu Gumi sibuk memikirkan suatu cara untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua.

"Onee-chan..." Rin menoleh dan melihat Yuki Kaai, anak tetangga di apartemen sebelahnya, sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil memegang boneka beruang.

"Adiknya Rin-chan ya?"

"Bukan, dia anak tetangga sebelah. Ada apa, Yuki-chan?"

"Kenapa Onee-chan ada dua?"

Rin melirik Len yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Etoo... dia ini teman Onee-chan."

"Benarkah benarkah?" Yuki tersenyum manis. "Onii-chan, aku Yuki Kaai, Yuki-chan. Lalu lalu, Onee-chan yang berambut hijau, Nee-chan benar-benar manis!"

"Terima kasih, Yuki-chan." Gumi tersenyum dan aura bintangnya mendadak keluar. "Aku Kamui Megumi."

"Etoo... Megumi-onee-chan?"

"Gumi-chan saja." Tangan Gumi mengusap kepala Yuki dengan lembut.

Len mengamati penampilan Yuki dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu Rin merasa dia bisa menebak pikiran Len. Cara bicara Yuki tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Teralu dibuat-buat dan Len merasa mual melihatnya.

"Lalu lalu, Onii-chan ini, namanya siapa?" Gumi langsung menyikut tangan Len dan memberikan tatapan yang berbunyi: perkenalkan dirimu bodoh! Atau aku akan melemparkanmu dari jendela!

"Aku Mikagane Len. Senang bertemu denganmu, Yuki-chan."

"Ah, aku tahu! Kalian berdua mirip sekali kan ya? He-eh, katanya kalau bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengan kita, ada artinya."

"Artinya?" Len mulai tertarik.

Rin sibuk membuka pintu dan masuk duluan ke apartemennya. Tapi suara Yuki masih terdengar dari dalam.

"Artinya Onii-chan akan tertimpa kesialan yang luar biasa dahsyatnya. Seperti sekarang ini, muka Onii-chan yang seperti ini juga merupakan tanda kesialan!"

Ada aura kegelapan yang muncul dari belakang Rin. Len sudah mengikutinya masuk dengan wajah kelam penuh emosi. Gumi berjalan tepat di belakangnya yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Menurutmu ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" teriak Len dengan suara tinggi.

"Ten-tu saja... a-da." Gumi menarik napas, berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Buktinya Akita Neru menyukaimu kan? Artinya ada sesuatu yang salah... ah bukan... sesuatu yang teramat salah." Dia tertawa lagi setelah mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Yuki-chan memang selalu mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia katakan. Kurasa dia hanya main-main soal yang tadi itu, Len-kun." Rin meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi panjang berlengan di depan televesi. "Kalian berdua duduk saja sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam."

"Uwaah... Rin-chan sudah siap jadi ibu rumah tangga rupanya..." Gumi langsung berhenti tertawa dan duduk di kursi. Senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. "Len-kun benar-benar beruntung karena bisa memiliki calon istri seperti Rin-chan."

"Lihat, ada orang yang kelaparan disini sehingga bicaranya melantur!"

"_Len-kun no BAKA_!"

Rin berjalan ke dapur sambil menahan senyum. Ini pertama kalinya apartemennya ramai dikunjungi. Dia merasa sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan dua orang yang begitu ramai dan penuh tawa itu. Setidaknya malam ini dia tidak perlu makan sendirian lagi.

Di ruang tengah, Gumi melirik Len yang masih tenang-tenang saja. "Nee..."

"Apa?" Len masih sibuk membaca majalah olahraga yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah Rin.

"Kau tidak berniat membantunya?" bisik Gumi. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika Len menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau juga tidak membantunya kan?"

Gumi memukul punggung Len dengan kekuatan yang cukup membuat Len mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maumu apa?"

"Supaya kalian bisa lebih dekat, inilah saat yang tepat! Kau harus membantunya di dapur."

"Hah? Bukannya dia malah akan merasa sangat aneh kalau aku membantunya?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Gumi segera menarik tangan Len dan membawanya ke dapur tempat Rin sedang memotong daun bawang.

"Riiiin-chaaaaan..." panggil Gumi.

Rin menengadahkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Gumi?"

"Kau tahu, barusan Len bilang padaku kalau..."

"Memangnya kapan aku mengatakan..." protes Len yang langsung terputus saat Gumi meremas tangannya dengan kuat.

"Makanya Rin-chan, mau kan dibantu oleh Len?"

Wajah Rin memerah. "Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambilkan apron terlebih dahulu." Rin membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan apron berwarna kuning, sama seperti yang dipakainya sekarang.

Len memasang apron itu di tubuhnya dengan pasrah. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurukan tingkat kekerenannya di dapur atau ditinju oleh Gumi. Lalu, terjadilah kejadian yang tidak ada siapapun yang berani menyangkanya.

"Ini apa?" seru Len panik.

"Eh? Apa? Itu... itu telur goreng bukan?" Rin menunjuk penggorengan dimana ada sesuatu yang tidak berbentuk berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

Gumi terkikik geli saat Len mengangkat penggorengan—menarik sumpit—mencuil sedikit telur goreng itu—memasukkannya ke mulut dan ekspresinya langsung berubah. "Jangan cuma tertawa, Gumi!"

"Habisnya Len persis seperti ibu rumah tangga." Gumi menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengangkat tangannya dengan ekspresi muka kecewa. "Aah! Baiklah-baiklah. Nee Rin-chan... lebih baik kita nonton televisi saja dan meninggalkan Len-kun memasak sendirian."

"Eh? Tapi..." Rin melihat Len sudah sibuk memecahkan telur dan bersiap memasaknya. Benar-benar kelihatan terampil.

"Sudahlah. Ayo sini!" Gumi menarik Rin yang masih memakai apron untuk duduk di ruang duduk. "Len itu, walaupun wajahnya kelihatan benar-benar keren dan tampan, sebenarnya dia itu pintar sekali melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga," bisik Gumi.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya iya. Len itu selalu pintar dalam mengerjakan apapun. Aku dulu sangat iri padanya. Tapi, kau tahu Rin-chan, disaat yang sama aku juga sangat kasihan padanya." Wajah Gumi berubah lagi.

"Kenapa memangnya, Gumi-chan?"

Gumi tiba-tiba tersenyum lagi. "Lihat, ibu rumah tangga yang satu ini bahkan memasang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi!"

Len sudah berdiri dengan wajah penuh kekesalan. "Jangan mempermainkan aku, Gumi!" geram Len. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu melihat ke arah Rin. "Maaf ya kalau aku sudah bersikap seenaknya."

Rin merasa ada tatapan sedih di wajah Len barusan yang langsung menghilang saat Gumi berkata, "Ayo kita makan!"

Mereka duduk kursi yang ditata di sekitar meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup untuk empat orang. "_Itadakimasuuu_!" seru Gumi sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Rin cukup terkejut saat melihat meja makannya sudah tertata rapi. Ada telur goreng yang sudah ditata rapi dengan potongan tomat dan taburan _nori _di atasnya. Nasinya sudah ditempatkan di dalam tiga mangkuk kecil. Bahkan Rin tidak pernah makan dengan meja seperti ini.

"Aah, aku tidak tahu apa rasanya akan enak atau tidak," sahut Len.

Rin mengambil sepotong telur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Rasanya tentu saja rasa telur yang digoreng matang sempurna. Aroma norinya benar-benar tercium. "Sugggggokuu o_iiishiiiyooo_, Len-kun."

Mata Len melebar terkejut. Gumi lagi-lagi tersenyum. "_Arigatou..._"

"Ano nee Len-kun..." bisik Rin. "_Gomenne..._ seharusnya kan aku tidak perlu merepotkanmu padahal aku yang mengajak supaya kita makan malam di rumahku, tapi ternyata aku malah menyusahkan Len... aku benar-benar..."

"Tidak!" kata Len dengan tegas. "Aku justru sangat senang karena ini pertama kalinya aku memasakkan sesuatu untuk seseorang dan... dipuji..." Wajahnya berubah merah.

"Kau tahu, Rin-chan," sahut Gumi. "Yang terpenting dari makan malam adalah kita makan bersama-sama. Benar bukan?"

"Itu benar sekali." Rin tersenyum dengan sedih. "Semenjak ibuku meninggal, aku dan ayah tidak pernah makan bersama-sama lagi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu kan?" Len tersenyum pada Rin dengan penuh kelembutan. "Kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras."

Rin sangat merasa senang saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia terus-terusan saja menatap Len yang sudah mulai sibuk makan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia merasa sangat senang walaupun dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahukannya pada Len. Akhirnya, setelah Rin bisa mengatur perasaannya, dia baru bisa menelan makan malamnya.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, Rin-chan!" sahut Gumi dengan senyum lebar. Sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam dan mereka sudah harus pulang secepatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak mau dimarahi Gakupo soal ini!" kata Len dengan ketus. "Pokoknya kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!"

"Yaaaaa! Aku mengerti, Len-kun."

Tepat saat Len melangkah keluar, Yuki tiba-tiba keluar dari apartemennya dengan piyama dan sandal tidur. Sorot mata Len berubah dingin. Dia memberikan isyarat kepada Gumi untuk segera keluar sehingga dia tidak perlu bicara dengan anak menyebalkan itu.

"_Onii-chaaaan_... kalian sudah mau pulang ya?" tanya Yuki dengan gaya manisnya.

"Y-ya... seperti itulah kira-kira..." Len memelototi Gumi agar mereka segera pergi dari sana .

Gumi justru ingin berlama-lama karena dia sendiri ingin melihat Len dipermainkan oleh anak kecil.

"E...eto... _gomenne onii-chan._ Yuki-chan tadi tidak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaan _onii-chan_." Yuki menarik baju seragam Len dengan mata berair. "Yuki-chan tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Ya ya ya." Len melepaskan tangan Yuki dari bajunya. "Aku sudah mengerti."

"Onii-chan, sebenarnya tadi Yuki-chan belum selesai berbicara."

Len memberikan pandangan meminta pertolongan pada Gumi yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman. Rin sendiri merasa sangat kasihan, tapi Gumi melarangnya untuk membantu Len dengan gerakan mulut tanpa suara, "_onegai_, Rin-chan!".

"Apa... yang... ingin... kau... katakan?" Len memasang senyum palsu dan merapatkan giginya sendiri untuk menahan kekesalannya.

Yuki menarik tangan Len supaya Len menunduk lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Len. Ekspresi Len berubah dari muram ke ekspresi senang yang disembunyikannya dengan sangat tidak ahli sehingga siapapun pasti tahu kalau dia sedang merasa senang.

"Begitulah, _onii-chan_." Yuki tersenyum dengan menunjukkan giginya yang putih. "Menurut pendapatku seperti itu."

Len akhirnya menunjukkan senyumnya pada Yuki. Dia mengusap kepala Yuki dengan lembut. "_Arigatou nee_, Yuki-chan."

"Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?" seru Gumi penasaran.

Mata Len meliriknya sekilas lalu seakan bersikap tidak ada apa-apa, dia berpaling kepada Rin. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Rin-chan."

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih."

Len tertawa dengan ramah. "Sampai bertemu di sekolah besok, Rin-chan." Dia menoleh kepada Yuki. "Selamat tidur, Yuki-chan. Mimpi indah."

"Araa! Maksudmu, semoga kau memimpikanku, benar kan, Len?"

"Terserahlah!" Len sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Gumi di belakang.

"Dia benar-benar merasa senang ya... Menyebalkan! Eh, Rin-chan, sampai bertemu di sekolah! _Oyasuminasai, _Rin-chan, Yuki-chan."

"_Oyasuminasai_, Gumi-chan." Rin menundukkan kepala dan saat kepalanya terangkat, Gumi sudah mengejar Len.

"Syukurlah ya, _Nee-chan_!" sahut Yuki dan dia menghilang masuk ke pintu apartemennya.

Rin menutup pintunya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Yang jelas, sampai sekarang, rasa bahagia yang aneh itu masih menyergap hatinya, memblokir semua pikiran negatif dan menyebabkan efek Rin yang selalu ingin tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Rin melemparkan badannya di atas sofanya lalu menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Dia tersenyum sambil menutup mata. "Senyum Len itu tidak baik buat hati, kurasa aku harus mengingatnya baik-baik."

* * *

terima kasih.

ngomong-ngomong soal Yuki Kaai, aku sendiri belum pernah dengar suara dan lagunya secara langsung.

karakter dia sebagai anak manis memang udah darisananya. tapi akan lebih bagus kalau sedikit efek 'anakjahil' ditambahkan ke karakternya.

kalau ditanya apa Rin mulai suka Len, hmm, itu bisa pertanyaan yang cukup bagus karena memang pada dasarnya kalau digambarkan secara tidak langsung, ada sesuatu di diri mereka yang lain yang merasa tertarik pada yang lainnya...

Len pintar masak... yah, dia tipe anak laki-laki yang bisa menyelesaikan segala jenis pekerjaan rumah. dia harus belajar mengurusi dirinya sendiri. bahkan karakter Big Al sebagai pamannya juga jarang berada di rumah.

*ketawa* ini masih belum selesai kok. entah apa harus senang atau tidak. *ketawa*


	5. Chapter 05

etoo... terima kasih atas reviewnya *menunduk dalam-dalam*

terima kasih atas kritikannya karena ReiyKa sih mikirnya yang mengeritik artinya benar-benar membaca karya ini. *senyum lebar*

alasan kenapa Rin nggak bisa masak karena memang dia nggak bisa masak.

soal dia makan apa, udah disiapin chapter yang membahas soal itu.

..

_disclaimer_: tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan ciptaan ReiyKa tapi milik Yamaha Corp.

tapi cerita ini lahir dari imajenasi ReiyKa.

..

* * *

_still. ichido no parto._

* * *

Gumi tersenyum dengan lebar di depan kelas sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memberi semangat. "Ini bulan Agustus!"

"Yeeeei!" seru fans Megpoid dengan keras.

Saat itu jam sore sudah selesai dan mereka bersiap pulang. Setelah Haku-sensei sudah keluar, Gumi langsung berlari ke depan dan berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Ma-ka-nya..."

"Musim panas!" seru fans Megpoid. "Konser musim panas!"

"Itu..." Suara Gumi langsung merendah. "Memang benar sekali! Tapi tapi, ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan sebelum liburan musim panas."

"Yeeeei! Malam tantangan!" seru fans Megpoid.

Rin berhenti memasukkan buku dan memusatkan perhatian ke arah Gumi.

"Iya iya! Itu baru benar! Aku akan mengusulkan ke sekolah untuk buat acara spesial!"

Gumi tersenyum dengan sangat lebar begitu melihat ekspresi semangat yang terpancar di wajah murid sekelas.

"Tidak seru!"

Rin sudah bisa menebaknya. Itu pasti suara Akita Neru.

Dan benar saja, Neru sudah berdiri di tempatnya dengan ponsel di tangan dan tas di pundaknya. "Ayo kita pulang, Len-kun."

Len melirik Gumi sekilas lalu berdiri dengan tas di tangannya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau ikut, jangan ajak-ajak Len-kun!" Gumi berteriak dengan suara tinggi. "Kenapa kau selalu harus melibatkan Len-kun?"

"Hah?" Neru memberikan senyum tersinis di wajahnya. "Maumu itu apa, Gumi? Kau sendiri juga, berhentilah memaksakan kehendakmu terhadap yang lain! Hanya karena kau adik kepala sekolah Utaunoda, bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat apapun terhadap yang lain!"

Rin sendiri cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Neru barusan. Adik kepala sekolah? Gumi bahkan tidak memberitahukan apapun padanya.

"Sudahlah, Neru!" kata Len. "Kita pulang saja."

Wajah Neru berubah cerah. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Tentu saja, Len-kun." Mereka berdua berjalan melewati Gumi yang kepalanya tertunduk sedih.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan statusku di sekolah, Neru!" sahut Gumi dengan dingin. "Tapi, kalau kau memang memaksaku, apa boleh buat."

Neru berhenti tepat di belakang Gumi. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. "Baiklah. Maumu apa sekarang?"

"Ini acara sekolah. Tidak ikut, tidak lulus ujian."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Kau yang memaksaku, Akita Neru!" Gumi menegakkan kepalanya lalu berbalik. "Seorang _hikikimori _seperti kau, harus belajar untuk bisa berada di luar ruangan!"

Rin mencium aura peperangan disana. Fans Megpoid berteriak dengan penuh antusianisme. Len bersandar di pintu dengan wajah cuek. Ini adalah musim panas pertama Rin di Jepang dan suasananya memang terasa panas sekali.

* * *

"Jadi, Gumi-chan itu adik kepala sekolah akademi Utaunoda ya?"

Gumi melirik Rin dan dia menghela napas panjang. "Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Itu... bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu, Rin-chan. Tapi... kakakku itu... dia itu..."

Rin ingat soal sosok Gakupo yang pernah dibicarakan Len. "Aku mengerti, Gumi-chan." Rin berusaha mencari topik lain. "Oh ya, soal malam musim panas itu, itu acara apa?"

"Ah iyaa... Rin-chan belum tahu ya... iya jadi acaranya itu seperti adu tantangan!"

"Adu tantangan?"

"Nanti kita akan berpasang-pasangan dan nanti akan menyusuri taman belakang Utaunoda. Biasanya kita nanti akan digabung dengan bagian SMA. Aah, aku tidak sabar ingin mengenalkan Miku-senpai pada Rin."

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan toko kaset dan CD karena Rin ingin membeli album Megpoid. Gumi bersikeras membelikannya satu, tapi Rin juga mati-matian menolaknya. "Aku suka barang koleksi yang kubeli dengan uangku sendiri." Walaupun sebenarnya Rin merasa dia tidak suka kepada sesuatu yang diberikan orang lain.

"Sejak kapan Gumi jadi artis?" tanya Rin saat mereka masuk ke dalam toko. Di dalam terasa sangat dingin jika dibandingkan di luar. Begitu mereka masuk, semua mata seakan tertuju langsung pada Gumi.

Wajar saja mengingat ada poster besar di salah satu sisi toko yang menampilkan Gumi yang mengenakan baju berwarna oranye dengan anak perempuan lainnya yang dikuncir dua.

Gumi tersenyum saat melihat posternya. Lalu dia berjalan santai saja seolah dia tidak melihat poster itu dan tidak melihat fans Megpoid yang menatap takjub ke arahnya. "Soal itu ya... sebenarnya itu ada hubungannya dengan kakakku."

Rin merasa dia harus bertemu dengan kakak Gumi yang sudah menyadari potensi adiknya sejak kecil.

"Rin-chan!" panggil Gumi sambil mengangkat-angkat CD dengan sampul ilustrasi Gumi yang sedang memakai kostum berwarna oranye. "Ini dia albumnya! Ini adalah kostum favoritku. Oranye... warna wortel..." Gumi nyengir.

Rin mengambil CD itu. "Oke, aku beli." Sambil teresenyum, Rin berjalan menuju meja kasir dan kemudian dia membeku.

Dia melihat anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang sedang berjalan dengan anak laki-laki yang rambutnya sewarna dengannya. Akita Neru dan Mikagane Len sedang berjalan di depan etalase toko. Ekspresi riang terpancar jelas di wajah Akita Neru.

"Mereka pacaran?"

"Eh? Mana mungkin!" sahut Gumi tidak percaya.

Tanpa kata-kata apapun, Rin langsung keluar dari toko. "Len-kun!"

Tentu saja, suaranya cukup untuk membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Akita Neru sudah pasti memberikan pandangan paling menyebalkan ke arah Rin.

"Rin-chan..." panggil Gumi.

Penjaga toko keluar dan menarik tangan Rin. "Nona, Anda belum membayar CD Megpoid yang ingin Anda beli!"

"Ah... tentu saja..."

"Ayo, Len-kun!" Neru menarik tangan Len.

Mata Len masih terpaku pada sosok Rin yang akhirnya masuk lagi ke dalam toko. "Menurutmu... kenapa dia memanggilku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia ingin merusak acara kencan kita."

"Kenapa sejak..."

Suara Len teredam oleh dentuman bel pembatas kereta api.

"Aku ini sedang bicara apa sebenarnya... ah, ayo, Neru. Kau tidak ingin berada di kerumunan orang teralu banyak kan?"

Neru meremas tangan Len. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin. Dia hanya ingin bersama Len. Apapun yang terjadi, dia ingin selalu bersama Len.

Tapi, setelah mendengar kata-kata Len barusan... Neru tidak tahu lagi apa yang diinginkannya.

* * *

CD Megpoid tergeletak di atas meja belajar Rin. Dia tidak berniat mendengarkannya sekarang. Mungkin dia baru akan mendengarkannya nanti setelah dia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Perasaannya berantakan. Pikirannya kacau. Dia tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Kenapa Len bersama Akita Neru padahal dia tidak pacaran dengannya?

Kenapa Len tidak datang padanya saat Rin memanggilnya?

Kenapa sekarang perasaannya berantakan? Rin tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah sekarang.

"Akita Neru yaa... hmm... mungkin bisa dibilang dia itu adalah orang yang sangat tertutup."

"Apa maksudmu, Gumi-chan?"

Gumi meletakkan cangkir es serutnya di atas meja. Ini adalah percakapan setelah mereka membeli CD Megpoid dan sedang duduk di salah satu restoran keluarga.

"Akita Neru itu seorang _hikikimori_, tipe yang tidak pernah bicara dengan orang lain secara langsung atau mungkin bisa dibilang agak sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat kelas tujuh. Dia selalu menempel-nempel pada Len!"

"Len-kun... dia sudah baik pada Akita Neru-san sejak saat itu?"

"Entahlah. Yang kuingat adalah tiba-tiba Neru sering sekali menempel pada Len." Gumi menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi. Matanya sibuk mengamati ruangan restoran itu.

Rin merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya yang tidak mampu dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. "Begitu ya..."

"Kau tahu Rin-chan, Len-kun sudah tinggal seorang diri sejak dia masih kecil. Ini rahasia karena Len selalu menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan semuanya," bisik Gumi. "Len-kun itu mirip dengan Akita Neru. Mungkin karena itulah mereka cocok."

"Begitu ya..."

"Aaah... maksudku cocok, bukan dalam artian yang seperti itu! Menurutku yang paling cocok dengan Len-kun sendiri adalah Rin-chan."

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

Gumi mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mencoba berpikir dengan keras, lalu dia tersenyum seperti sudah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang jitu menjawab pertanyaan Rin. "Kalian mirip dalam suatu arti dan berbeda dalam artian yang lain."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kalian itu sangat mirip. Kau pernah dengar soal sosok lain yang memiliki wajah mirip kita di dunia ini seperti yang dikatakan Yuki Kaai-chan?"

"Lalu?" Rin menggeleng pelan. Lagi-lagi dia tidak mengerti dengan logika Gumi yang dipaksakan seperti itu.

"Rin-chan, kau menyukai Len bukan?" Gumi lagi-lagi melenceng dari topik yang barusan dia bicarakan.

Jantung Rin berdegup dengan keras. Dia hampir saja mengiyakan ucapan Gumi tanpa sadar. "Itu... seperti logika yang dipaksakan bukan?"

Gumi menatap Rin lurus. Dia menarik gelas es serutnya lagi. "Karena Len terlihat begitu mirip Len saat dia berada di dekat Rin."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hemm..." Gumi memasukkan sesendok es serut ke dalam mulutnya. "Jangan-jangan Rin-chan cemburu ya?"

"Eh? Soal Akita Neru? Aah... tidak... Maksudku... kau tahu... aku hanya merasa dia sangat bergantung pada Len..."

"Benar juga ya... aku mengerti." Gumi tersenyum lebar sambil memperhatikan wajah Rin yang memerah. "Aku sudah mengerti. Kau tahu Rin-chan," bisik Gumi. "Pasti seru sekali kalau saat acara malam tantangan, Rin bisa berpasangan dengan Len-kun."

"Kenapa Gumi-chan ingin sekali aku dekat dengan Len-kun?"

Gumi memasang senyum misterius. "Entahlah... intuisi mungkin."

Mata Rin terbuka dan dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lagi. Rin harus piket kelas besok. Dia harus mencoba melupakan semua kejadian tadi siang dan mulai tidur.

* * *

Rin mendapat mimpi buruknya saat dia sedang tidak tidur. Kejadiannya sebenarnya sudah bisa dia tebak. Saat dia sedang memasukkan sepatu ke loker sepatu, Len tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu."

Rin menatap Len yang sedang duduk di dekat gerbang masuk. Dia datang pagi sekali hari ini. "Aku piket kelas hari ini. Kenapa? Gumi dimana?"

"Gakupo berniat mengantarkannya. Lagipula, aku memang harus bicara denganmu."

"Soal apa?"

"Kenapa kemarin memanggilku?"

Rin sudah menduga Len akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. "Soal itu yaa..."

"Akita Neru adalah temanku. Hanya teman."

"Kau... kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku," sahut Rin. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Dia mulai merasa panik. "Karena... aku..."

"Karena wajahmu..." potong Len. Mata Len bertemu dengan mata Rin. "Wajahmu kemarin... kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu kemarin?"

Mata Rin melebar. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apakah wajahnya kemarin saat melihat Akita Neru dan Len sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan kemarin. Wajah seperti apa yang dimaksud oleh Len?

Lalu tanpa sadar, karen Rin sudah teralu pusing dengan situasi itu sehingga otaknya tidak mau berpikir, pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. "Len-kun... apa kau menyukai Akita Neru?"

Len menatap wajah Rin. Rin merasa dia akan meledak karena malu setelah menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tapi Len langsung menjawab, "Tidak. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak dalam artian yang spesial."

Wajah Rin memerah. Dia tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Kenapa kau... Kenapa Len-kun langsung menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku..." Len mendadak kehilangan kata-kata. Dia akhirnya duduk dengan lemas di depan Rin. "Aku tidak tahu. Saat kemarin kau melihatku, aku merasa sangat panik dan bingung. A-aku... aku ini bodoh ya?"

Rin tertawa. Ada perasaan lega yang menyergapi hatinya. Dia tahu itu. Saat melihat sosok Len, semua kegalauan itu lenyap. Dia sadar akan hal itu. Gumi benar. Setidaknya kali ini Gumi benar soal logika yang dipaksakannya itu. Walaupun Rin sendiri tidak bisa mempercayai rasa ketertarikan yang muncul hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat seperti ini.

"Len-kun no baka..." Sepasang mata kuning terang menatap lantai dengan sorot mata sedih. "Hontou ni baka..."

Tubuhnya yang terasa tidak memiliki tenaga rasanya hampir mau ambruk. Tangannya yang terasa lemas masih memegang ponsel berwarna kuning dimana terdapat email yang baru saja dia baca tadi. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Suara tawa Rin masih terdengar di belakang loker sepatunya. "_Nee... hontou ni arigatou._"

Akita Neru meremas ponselnya. Mulutnya bergerak, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar darisana. "Len-kun no baka..."

* * *

_timeline_ kacau? ya saya tahu itu. kalau sekarang Agustus, Rin masuk kesana bulan apa?

anggap saja awal Juli. kira-kira begitu.

sejujurnya saya nggak ngerti satu chapter itu seharusnya diisi berapa kata.

akhirnya jadi begini deh.

yang pasti terima kasih *menunduk dalam-dalam*

etoo... terima kasih banyak!


	6. Chapter 06

maaf beribu maaf!

saya merasa _chapter_ 6 yang saya buat kemarin konyol sekali dan terkesan aneh. melenceng dari cerita awal.

karena itulah saya buat ulang dengan bagian Akita Neru dihapuskan.

tokoh utamanya itu Kagamine Rin. lantas kenapa Neru harus dapat peran yang banyak?

karena itulah, _chapter_ 6 ini dibuat ulang.

maaf kepada pembaca yang bingung karena saya sendiri juga bingung.

saya tidak tahu apakah _chapter _yang ini juga membuat bingung.

saya tidak tahu apakah alur _chapter _ini juga sama kacaunya dengan yang kemarin karena kondisi saya sedang galau tingkat tinggi.

yah, silahkan membaca saja!

boleh kritik kok!

* * *

_still. ichido no parto._

* * *

Akita Neru tidak masuk kelas. Sudah kira-kira seminggu. Semua orang tidak ada yang peduli akan hal itu kecuali Len sendiri. Hal itu terlihat jelas saat Gumi sedang dengan semangatnya membahas tentang acara konser musim panasnya karena acaranya sudah tinggal tiga hari lagi.

"Karena itulah, pokoknya di malam tantangan, Megpoid akan mengadakan konser sampai pagi!"

"Yeeeei!"

"Jadi, jangan sampai melewatkan malam musim panas terspesial kalian bersama Megpoid!"

"Berhentilah promosi, Gumi!" sahut Len datar.

Gumi berhenti bicara dan berjalan mendekati Len. "Aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak adanya Akita Neru bisa membiarkan aku bebas berbicara semauku!"

"Kau selalu bebas berbicara sesuai keinginanmu."

"Oh ya? Benarkah itu?" tanya Gumi pada para fansnya.

"Tidak! Megpoid yang paling bagus! Idola paling terkenal!"

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Fans Megpoid sudah seperti robot yang bisa dikendalikan Gumi sesuka hatinya. Otak mereka sudah dicuci dengan bersih.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Akita Neru ya?"

Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gumi. "Lebih baik kau segera memanggil Haku-sensei. Dia sudah menunggu di luar kelas dari tadi."

"Arra... aku tidak menyangka kau jadi semangat belajar."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Len malah berdiri, meraih tasnya, dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dia tidak mau ikut pelajaran sore. Len bolos.

"Rin-chan! Kejar Len cepat!" seru Gumi.

Untuk sesaat, otak Rin sama sekali tidak dapat berpikir. Lalu saat berikutnya, tanpa dia sadari, kakinya bergerak mengejar Len. Dia bertemu dengannya di tangga yang menuju lantai atas.

"Gumi menyuruhmu?" tebak Len.

"Ah... iya."

"Sebaiknya kau belajar saja."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan Len-kun sendiri?"

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_. Aku mau tidur saja di atap!"

"Eh?" Len menaiki tangga menuju ke atap dan Rin langsung mengikutinya saja.

Udaranya panas, tapi angin dingin menyelesaikan segalanya. Ini adalah musim panas pertama Rin di Jepang. Dan sekarang, disini, di tempat ini, dia sedang berdiri dengan orang yang paling dia sukai. Orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan ini.

"Kau mau bolos juga?" tanya Len pelan. Dia sudah duduk sambil menghadap ke langit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis. Rin merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali.

"Aku juga sedang tidak _mood_."

Len tertawa pelan. "Kurasa Haku-sensei benar-benar tidak berbakat dalam mengajar."

"Aah... bukan soal itu!" Wajah Rin memanas. Bukan karena sinar matahari, tapi karena tawa Len yang hangat. "Aku merasa kelas akan sangat membosankan tanpa adanya Len-kun."

Kali ini, giliran wajah Len yang memerah. Dia langsung memalingkan muka sambil berkata, "Aaah, seharusnya cepat-cepat saja malam tantangan! Aku sudah malas belajar!"

Rin sama sekali tidak menyadari muka Len yang memera. Dia malah memasang ekspresi penasaran dengan mata melebar. "Memangnya malam tantangan itu menarik ya?"

"Itu adalah acara tahunan bagi anak kelas tiga dari bagian sekolah menenengah akademi Utaunoda. Semacam acara perpisahan dan acara _refreshing_ bagi calon peserta ujian. Acaranya cuma acara keliling taman sekolah sambil ditakut-takuti para guru yang berperan sebagai hantu."

"Pasti mengasyikan sekali!"

"Memangnya di sekolahmu disana tidak ada acara seperti itu?"

Rin duduk di samping Len dan dia memeluk lututnya. "Ada, tapi aku tidak pernah ikut. Ayah selalu melarangku."

"Hmm, _daughter complex_ ya?"

"Itu benar! Aku harus sudah berada di rumah maksimal jam enam sore! Saat Ayah pergi dinas, setiap dua jam sekali pasti dia meneleponku! Dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku main ke rumah teman, jadi setiap ada kerja kelompok harus di rumahku!"

Len memperhatikan dengan senyum setiap kali ekspresi Rin berganti antara sebal dan keheranan. "Lalu lalu," lanjut Rin. "Setiap pergi ke sekolah aku harus di antar. Aku tidak boleh berteman dengan anak laki-laki. Aku tidak boleh ikut klub _softball_, tapi dia menyuruhku untuk belajar _taekwondo_. Tahu tidak, dia bilang aku harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!"

Entah kenapa, Len tiba-tiba merasa amat tenang saat mendengarkan Rin bercerita. Dia suka memperhatikan mulut Rin yang membuka dengan semangat.

"Ah ya, lalu Ayahku itu benar-benar payah dalam memasak. Kau tahu, resep telur goreng yang pernah kubuat itu darinya. Bibi Prima pernah bilang kalau Ayah itu sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan dalam memasak. Ayah juga buta rasa! Dia pernah membuat mi goreng yang gosong dan masih berani mengatakan kalau itu enak! Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir!"

Rin masih saja bicara panjang lebar dan Len masih memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan Rin dengan sorot mata lembut. Entah kenapa dia bisa membayangkan gaya ayah Rin saat sifat _daughter complex_nya kambuh atau saat Rin mengomel di depan ayahnya.

"Iya! Seperti saat aku pergi merayakan natal ke rumah teman. Kau tahu, dia datang menjemputku dan membuat seisi sekolah menertawaiku! Aah, aku sebal sekali dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu! Padahal kalau dia lebih normal sedikit saja..." Rin merasakan bahunya terasa berat. Dia mencium wangi rambut Len yang segar. Mata biru RIn melirik ke arah Len yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman di pundaknya.

Wajah Rin langsung berubah merah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sekali sampai membuat tangannya gemetaran. "Len...kun..."

Len tertidur dengan nyaman. Rin bisa merasakannya lewat napas Len yang teratur dan tenang. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Bahkan Rin tidak sanggup memalingkan matanya dari wajah Len.

Rasa suka itu mendadak tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya Rin ingin segera memberitahu Len tentang semua perasaannya. Akan tetapi, Rin juga tiba-tiba merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Bagaimana jika Len sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan pada Rin? Bagaimanna jika perasaan Rin hanya akan membuat Len merasa terbebani?

"Rin..."

Tenggorokan Rin tercekat saat dia mendengar Len mengigau namanya. Wajahnya menjadi semakin merah dan jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

"Aku suka... Aku suka Len-kun..." Mulut Rin mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa melibatkan usaha dari pita suaranya. Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain suara hembusan angin musim panas dan suara debaran jantung Rin yang makin keras.

* * *

"Si _hikikomori _itu mau datang atau tidak?"

Rin melirik Gumi yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan Len tepat saat Len baru saja masuk ke kelas sambil membawa _skateboard_nya. "Hah?"

"Iya! Aku tanya si _hikikomori_ itu mau datang atau tidak? Acaranya sudah besok tahu! Panggung sudah disiapkan! Semua sudah beres!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu urusan Neru bukan?" Len berjalan melewati Gumi dengan santai.

"Hah? Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Len-kun!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya kau selalu memperhatikan Neru? Kau selalu bersikap baik padanya sampai aku mengira kau menyukainya kan?"

Len membalikkan badannya dengan alis terangkat. "Dari mana kau bisa melihat seperti itu?"

Gumi memandang Len dengan tatapan tidak puas walaupun dia akhirnya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Tangannya langsung meraih ponselnya dan menelepons seseorang. "Akita Neru, ini aku, Kamui Gumi yang sempurna! Aah, dengar ya, aku tidak peduli kalau kau ini mau bolos sekolah atau apa, tapi kalau kau tidak datang di acara malam tantangan besok, maka aku bisa pastikan kalau kau tidak akan bisa dapat ijazah kelulusan Utaunoda tingkat menengah! Dengar ucapanku barusan, aku serius!"

Semua murid di kelas memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Gumi berubah menjadi kesal saat bicara dengan Neru. "Aku tidak peduli! Memangnya kau ini siapa hah? Bertingkah seakan kau putri... menyebalkan tahu! Diam kau bodoh! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin dikomentari oleh _hikikomori _seperti kau! Apa? Aku sama sekali bukan pengecut! Kau yang minta agar aku menggunakan hakku sebagai adik kepala sekolah!"

Bola mata Len berputar ke atas lalu dia duduk di kursinya. Rin menatap sosok Len dan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Len tiba-tiba akan menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dan seketika rona merah muncul di wajah mereka berdua. Rin ingat betul kejadian kemarin saat Len tidak sengaja tertidur di bahunya.

Len baru bangun saat matahari hampir tenggelam dengan ekspresi kaget dan wajah memerah. Rin juga sama halnya dengan Len. Mereka berdua saling tidak bisa bicara dengan yang lainnya dan Len mengantar Rin dalam diam.

Seperti sekarang. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam dengan suara teriakan Gumi sebagai latar belakang suaranya.

"Dengar ya, _hikikomori _bodoh! Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan keluargamu atau apa, tapi kau harus datang! Ini acara wajib untuk seluruh murid kelas sembilan!" Gumi langsung menutup ponselnya dan melirik Len sekilas dengan pandangan mautnya. "Kau harus memastikan _hikikomori _itu datang!" perintah Gumi lalu dia berjalan keluar kelas.

Rin masih menatap wajah Len, begitu juga dengan Len yang masih menatap wajah Rin. Tiba-tiba saja Rin merasa sangat malu dan dia langsung mengejar Gumi keluar kelas.

Gumi terduduk di lantai koridor sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gumi-chan?"

Mata hijau Gumi menatap sosok Rin. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku ingin sekali agar Neru datang ke acara malam tantangan."

"Eh? Karena kau ingin memberikan kenangan buat Akita Neru, benar kan?"

Gumi menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Padahal akan lebih baik kalau dia tidak datang saja. Akita Neru selalu merusak rencana karena dia menyebalkan!"

"Karena Len-kun selalu bersikap baik padanya makanya kau benci pada Neru?"

"Yang benar saja!" Dahi Gumi berkerut. "Aku sama sekali tidak memandang Len dalam artian seperti itu!"

Rin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lagipula dia memang tidak pernah berharap Gumi akan menjadi rivalnya juga selain Neru. "Lantas kenapa?"

"Walaupun aku selalu berteriak-teriak pada Neru, sesekali aku justru mengasihaninya. Kau tahu, Rin-chan, mungkin satu-satunya teman yang Neru miliki selama tiga tahun di Utaunoda hanya Len-kun saja."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Gumi-chan tidak mencoba berteman dengannya saja?"

"Aku bisa mati kalau begitu!" Gumi memasang senyum aneh dan langsung berdiri. "Aah, sudahlah. Siapa yang peduli dengan si bodoh itu! Aku sekarang harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengatur susunan acara besok."

"Mau aku bantu?" Rin menawarkan diri.

Gumi tersenyum ramah. "Tidak perlu. Pokoknya, Rin-chan hanya perlu berusaha menarik perhatian Len-kun saja!" Gumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku ingin dengar kabar baik setelah malam tantangan!"

Wajah Rin memerah. Apa itua artinya dia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Len? Yang benar saja! Dia bahkan baru mengenal Len beberapa minggu saja dan dia sudah menyatakan suka? Apa yang akan Len pikirkan tentangnya?

Melihat kekalutan di wajah Rin, Gumi menepuk pundaknya. "Tenanglah! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Karena aku tahu pasti apa yang akan dikatakan Len-kun setelah mendengar Rin-chan berkata seperti itu!"

* * *

Akhirnya, hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Acara malam tantangan yang dilanjutkan dengan konser Megpoid akan dilaksanakan nanti malam

Siang hari sebelum acara malam tantangan, Utaunoda bagian tingkat menengah benar-benar ramai. Ada panggung besar di tengah lapangan dengan lampu tinggi besar di sekitarnya. Ini benar-benar acar konser besar sesuai rencana Gumi, pikir Rin saat melihat spanduk papan besar bertuliskan nama 'Megpoid'.

Hari itu, murid kelas tiga diperintahkan untuk mengenakan baju olahraga berupa training panjang dengan kaos panjang berwarna putih yang di bagian dadanya terdapat lambang akademi Utaunoda. Mereka sama sekali tidak belajar dan dibiarkan bermain bebas di lapangan atau duduk mengobrol dimana saja. Gerombolan fans Megpoid lebih terfokus di panggung dan sibuk mendekorasinya. Kelompok anak perempuan duduk bergosip di pinggir lapangan sambil memberikan semangat pada anak laki-laki yang malah saling bertanding bola dengan anak kelas sebelah.

Rin memperhatikan setiap sudut untuk mencari Gumi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan anak perempuan berambut hijau yang memiliki aura mempesona itu. Lalu, sekilas, Rin menangkap bayangan seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang. Akita Neru.

Sebenarnya, Rin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Akita Neru, tapi dia tertarik dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang dikuncir yang sedang mengejar Neru. Rasa penasaran memenuhi benaknya. Apa yang dilakukan Len dengan Neru berdua saja? Kemana mereka akan pergi?

Rin segera mengejar sosok mereka berdua dengan cepat. Neru membawa Len menuju taman tempat dimana Rin dulu pernah memergoki mereka berdua berpelukan. Rin tiba-tiba merasa panik luar biasa. Bagaimana jika Neru berniat menyerang Len? Dia tidak boleh membiarkannya! Dia harus melindungi Len!

Rin mengintip mereka berdua dari balik semak-semak. Len sedang berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pohon sakura dengan Neru berdiri di depannya. Tingkah laku Neru aneh walaupun memang anak perempuan ketus itu memang selalu aneh. Hanya saja, dia terlihat lebih gelisah hari ini. Dan firasat Rin benar ketika Neru tiba-tiba maju dan memeluk Len.

Ingin rasanya Rin segera melompat keluar dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar Neru segera melepaskan Len. Akan tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak mampu bergerak. Rin hanya memperhatikan kejadian itu dalam diam.

"Aku suka Len-kun!"

Mata Rin melebar saat mendengar suara Akita Neru yang lantang dan dingin. Firasatnya benar selama ini. Akita Neru memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Len jadi wajar saja saat kejadian di depan loker sepatu itu Neru mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan aku, Neru?" bisik Len pelan. Nadanya tegas dan tidak terdengar seperti permohonan melainkan sebuah perintah.

"Kenapa..." Suara Neru mulai bergetar. "Sejak anak pertukaran pelajar itu datang, Len-kun berubah."

"Aku tidak berubah."

"Tidak! Len-kun berubah! Kau benar-benar berubah!" seru Neru. Dia masih memeluk Len dengan erat. "Aku... aku tidak mau ditinggal... Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian lagi..."

"Neru..."

"Aku suka Len-kun! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebut Len-kun! Tidak akan!"

"Kau sudah salah paham."

Len diam. Neru diam. Rin diam. Lalu, suara satu-satunya adalah suara ponsel Rin yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dan membuat mereka bertiga terkejut. Neru langsung melepaskan Len dan berjalan menuju semak-semak tempat Rin bersembunyi. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan memberikan tatapan maut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya datar. Matanya tajam seolah ingin menembus Rin.

"Aah..." Ponsel Rin masih berbunyi. Rin melihat layarnya dan membaca nama Gumi disana. Benar-benar pas sekali!

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, tapi yang jelas kau menyebalkan!"

"Neru!" seru Len tiba-tiba.

Ponsel Rin masih terus berbunyi. Rin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya, Rin memutuskan untuk berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Maaf, tapi sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menganggu acara kalian berdua." Dia tidak perlu menunggu respon Neru dan langsung berlari kembali ke lapangan.

Tinggallah Neru dan Len sendirian disana.

Neru mulai menangis. Dia duduk di atas rumput sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Aku sudah tahu... aku sudah tahu... seharusnya aku tidak perlu datang kesini untuk melihat segalanya!"

"Neru..."

"Len-kun berubah! Kau berubah! Kau akan sama seperti Mama dan Papa... kalian pada akhirnya akan meninggalkanku juga..."

Len duduk di hadapan Neru dan memegang wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. "Semua orang pasti berubah bukan? Karena itulah, bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya kau berubah menjadi Akita Neru yang baru?"

Kata-kata Len malah semakin memicu keluarnya tangisan Neru. "Aku tidak suka... padahal semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau semuanya masih sama... aku benci... aku benci..."

Tangan Len mengusap kepala Neru dengan lembut. "Aku... mungkin aku memang menyukainya..."

* * *

Gumi berlari dengan cepat untuk bisa menghindari Neru. Tatapan Neru barusan kepadanya entah kenapa dapat membuat Rin merasa iba padanya. Hati Rin seperti dicengkram rasa bersalah yang begitu kuat.

Ponselnya masih bergetar dan Rin langsung mengangkatnya. "Ada apa, Gumi-chan?"

"Kau dimana, Rin-chan?"

"Aah... aku di depan lapangan sepak bola Utaunoda. Kau sendiri dimana?"

"Ruangan kepala sekolah, sedang bertemu dengan wartawan yang akan meliput acara nanti malam. Oh ya, apa kau melihat Len-kun? Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana sempurna untuk nanti malam!" Gumi terkikik geli. "Biasanya malam tantangan jadi ajang untuk saling menyatakan perasaan! Pokoknya besok kalian berdua harus bisa jadi pasangan!"

"Ah, Gumi... soal itu..." Rin kembali teringat dengan sorot mata Neru tadi. Rasa bersalah itu tidak bisa hilang. "Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Hnn? Soal apa?"

Rin menarik napas. Dia yakin Gumi yang keras kepala dan selalu memaksakan kehendaknya tidak akan setuju dengan rencananya. Apalagi Gumi memang sudah bersikeras dari awal kalau Len dan Rin harus melewati malam tantangan berdua. "Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu nantinya. Sesuatu yang pasti ingin Gumi-chan dengar selama ini."

"Apa? Apa?"

"Tapi, aku ingin Gumi-chan mengabulkan permintaanku kali ini tanpa bertanya."

"Hnn? Rin-chan, kau membuatku penasaran!"

"Pasangkan aku dengan Akita Neru untuk nanti malam! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan berdua saja dengannya!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

saya tidak tahu apakah ini sama kacaunya dengan _chapter_ 6 yang kemarin.

boleh minta pendapatnya?

saya akui timelinenya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat cepat dan masih terdapat misteri tentang Akita Neru.

kalau masih membingungkan langsung kasih tahu saja!

*membungkuk dalam-dalam* _gomenne minna~_


End file.
